Ya no más
by O-Koneko.Marlem-O
Summary: NaruSasu: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Oka-san Sasuke! Y una carta para agradecer la correccion que hicieron con el fic.


…◘◘◘**oooOOO|xxxxx~°°°°°~xxxxx|OOOooo****◘◘◘…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya no más.**

**.**

**.**

.

Ya no podía seguir, se quedo allí, en la nada.

~_Nada aquí, nada allá_

_Solo un sueño sin final_

_Ya no hay bien, ya no hay mal_

_Ya no hay luz ni oscuridad_

_Salgo pero siempre vuelvo a entrar en el silencio_~

Ya nada existía para él, todo a su alrededor era destrucción y una desgarradora calma, al parecer donde estaba era una aldea – "ó lo que queda de ella".

~_No quiero regresar_

_Quiero al final respirar_

_No quiero despertar, quiero solo jugar_

_Se que no hay liberad_

_No hay mentira y no existe verdad_

_No existe el tiempo_~

Todo era destrucción, tierra, cenizas…

-"Después de todo, estamos en guerra"- una lucha que, aunque lo niegue, le carcome por dentro, tal vez sea por los ojos de Itachi, que ahora todo lo ve diferente.

~_Ya no quiero más dolor_

_Ya no quiero más tristeza_

_Quiero ver el sol_

_Quiero quiero ver tu amor_~

A lo lejos ve el cadáver de una niña…

Ya no quiere ver…

Ya no quiere escuchar…

Ya no quiere…

-"¡Te traeré de vuelta a Konoha´tebayo!"

Ya no quiere recordar.

Pero aun así quiere ver…

Quiere escuchar…

Quiere… recordarlo.

~_Ya no quiero más mentiras_

_Ya no quiero más pastillas_

_Quiero ver la luz_

_Quiero estar donde estas tú_~

Aun a pesar de que gracias a "ello" es "fuerte", a pesar de ser algo que lo mantiene en pie, el quiere destrozarlo, quiere…

~_Quiero ir, regresar_

_Quiero luz y oscuridad_

_Caminar y volar_

_Quiero sueños, quiero paz_

_Y en mis noches quiero respirar en el silencio_~

Quiere ver la luz del sol, quiere calor, ya no mas frio, no mas muerte, y en su cabeza sigue creyendo que todo es por los ojos de Itachi.

~_Ya no quiero más dolor_

_Ya no quiero más tristeza_

_Quiero ver el sol_

_Quiero quiero ver tu amor_

_Ya no quiero más mentiras_

_Ya no quiero más pastillas_

_Quiero ver la luz_

_Quiero estar donde estas tu_~

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, en el momento en que decidió tirarse de rodillas en el piso y sentir un escaso rayo de sol irse y fundirse en la oscuridad, aparecería él para salvarlo.

Pero no.

Porque él sabe que eso jamás pasara, porque para él, la oscuridad es su único refugio, su único hogar.

Porque el poder es lo único que tenia, lo único que lo salvaría, por lo menos, del rencor de la muerte…

Pero no.

-¡SASUKE!

Y a lo lejos puede ver un rayo de vida…

Porque ya no hay nada.

Ya no hay dolor.

Ya no hay oscuridad.

_~ya no quiero nada más que tú~_

Y mientras siente el abrazo de esa esperanza, y como sus ojos dejan caer su tristeza y a la vez su – según él – inexistente alegría.

Sabe que tal vez, solo tal vez, en el momento en el que decidió dejar las sombras y salir a ver de nuevo, la felicidad lo embargaría otra vez, y viviría.

_~ya no quiero más dolor~_

_~ya no quiero más dolor~_

Quiere creer, creer en él, aquel que le salvo.

Porque ya no quiere más dolor.

El quiere –aun que lo niegue- sentir amor.

Y Naruto lo sabe…

Siempre lo ha sabido.

_~ya no quiero más dolor~_

_~ya no quiero más dolor~_

-ya no quiero más dolor.

-yo tampoco´tebayo.

-dobe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑO, SASUKE**

**.**

**HAPPY BRITHDAY, SASUKE**

**.**

**OTANYOUBI OMEDETO, SASUKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…◘◘◘**oooOOO|xxxxx~°°°°°~xxxxx|OOOooo****◘◘◘…**

Carta a los lectores

Hola! Bueno, en este fic, me dejaron un comentario de mi mala ortografia, mis mas sinceras disculpas y gracias por el comentario, en primera peron por poner todo en negritas XD no se que le paso a mi cabeza, segunda, perdon por la mala ortografia, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar arreglando los fics, y si no se vieron los guiones, tambien fue mi error por que no revise que en fanfiction los guiones de worl no salen… si no me entendieron, gomen XD, por cierto, respecto al tiempo, no se si han notado que hay fics que no termino, o que dejo resagados, en parte es por que no tengo dinero para estar mucho tiempo en el ciber café, por que ovbio no tengo ni compu ni laptop ni nada TT_TT, asi que por ende no tengo tiempo para estar arreglando los fics, gomen, pero la economia me desace de mucho formas XD.

Por cierto, estos fics los hago en parte para que las fans del narusasu los lean y opinen, y hay uno en especial que se llama darling hay un cap donde sale TERAPIA, y si ven la plantita, yo tambien estoy haciendo mis fics como trabajo ocupacional, ya que todos los escribo en mi libreta, sobre las reglas de fanfiction, gomen, pero yo no hablo ingles n_nU asi que no les entiendo a las reglas, otra parte:

El mini relleno que esta al final: la fiesta, es solo un extra, como los mensajes de flordeldesierto que deja al final sus peleas y comentarios con naruto y sasuke XD, asi que, pues no veo mucho en cuenta lo de las fallas, pero no importa, sigo pidiendo disculpas si ofendi a alguien.

Espero que entiendan un poco la falta de dinero que tengo para estar en el ciber y no poder arreglar los fics bien, asi que GOMEN! TT0TT XD ya sin bromas, esto no es por ser acusadora o algo asi, NO es para dar las gracias por su opinion, y espero que me comprendan tantito, y si deverdar no son necesarias mis historias, avisenme y no se contengan, que yo escucho atenta n_n.

Gracias por leer esto y espero sus comentarios.

Koneko-Uchimaki.

Espero que les aya agradado, pronto are otro song-fic, de hey juliet, solo que sera HEY SASUKE XD, espero que les agradara este, es especial para el cumple de sasu-chan, pero como no tuve tiempo (y dinero) no pude ir al ciber, asi que es un regalito atrasado XD.

**LA FIESTA**

Punchis, Punchis,

Punchis,Punchis…

-SASUKE! QUE TAL LA FIESTA! – Digamos que la musica estaba muy alto, y hablar con el volumen normal de voz era imposible.

-QUE?- y pero si a quien le hablas no te escucha

-QUE QUE TAL LA FIESTA! – y pero si los invitados bailan de un lado a otro y no te dejavan acercarte al que le intentas hablar (ò gritar).

-QUE ME TOME UNA SIESTA?- y aun pero si este, bailando, es empujado unos sentimetros mas lejos.

-NO! – enojado solo te queda seguir gritando.

-QUE?- se hacerca a apagar el estereo

-QUE QUE TAL LA FIESTA! – gritas a todo pulmon, cuando todos se quedan en silenco.

-NARUTOOOOOOOO! – y obvio todos se nojan por gritar tan fuerte.

-no grites idiota!

-Es tu culpa por no escuchar!

-quien fue el que subio a todo el volumen el estereo! - ironiza

-FUISTE TU! - acusas

-IDIOTA, FUISTE TU! – y se enojan.

- TEME!

- DOBE!

Y empiezan a pelear, mientras el resto solo enciende de nuevo el estereo para seguir bailando, a final los dos se cansan y deciden seguir con la fiesta… en su cuarto, dieron gracias a que la musica en el otro cuarto estaba a todo volumen, por Sasuke grita demasiado fuerte.

Fin XD.

He aquí mi regalo, FELIZ CUMPLE SASUKE!

-HAPPY BRITHDAY, AMADA MIA – Naruto, tod caballer se acerca a darle un beso asu amada, digo! SASUKE XD.

-MALDITO IDIOTA! – lo inteta golpear.

-AH! – y el otro queda estampado en una pared.

-CALLENSE! – y entro yo, maravillosa como siempre XD – mamà dejate abrazar por papà! EJEM! Bueno, espero que les aya agradado, adios! XD

Bye-beeee~


End file.
